White Congratulations
by Small Chemist
Summary: Roy watches Riza walk down the aisle in her white gown, only he's not the groom. Onesided RoyRiza. A certain short, blond alchemist thrown in too.


**White Congratulations**

You're getting married.

The big day finally arrived. You look great in that dress, by the way: long golden hair framing your face, bright eyes dazzling with radiance as you twirl for the full-length mirror. You're perfect.

I hate your husband.

White flows from your fingertips, graces your legs, compliments your golden locks. You're enveloped in it, like swirled whip cream on a strawberry. A smile like heaven, a healthy glow illuminating your skin; you're radiating the essence of an engaged woman.

I am here, standing in the back and almost hidden by the doorway's shadow: but I am here nonetheless. I'm watching you like always. Your steps are soft and elegant as you lead your audience down the church floor. Captivating. I couldn't look away even if I was blinded.

He smiles at you and I know you're happy. You take his arm and he leads you to the alter. Everyone sits. I remain standing in the back. No one notices.

Apparently something must be going on, because your expression changes although I'm not paying attention to the words Mr. Priest is saying. You're cheeks are flushed.

"…forever hold their peace." The Priest states. I only catch the end, but I've pictured enough scenarios involving those words that I know the speech by heart.

I would be sitting in the church, preferably the front row. The Priest would give his little talk when somewhere within the church the audience would hear, "I do." The crowd would look around in awe, wondering who would dare interrupt the bride-to-be's marriage to Mr. Moneybags. I would then stand: tall, straight, proud. Dark hair elegantly slicked back and a determined look polishing my face. Immediately you would turn around and gasp.

"Roy!" I would nod silently. You then would grace me with that beautiful smile of yours, before immediately turning around and slugging the man next to you. I would step out from the aisle, offer you my arm and romantically lead you away from the church and to a place far away from here.

That, of course, was one of my ideal scenarios. But this was reality. I had to remind myself. The princess was not going to deck the man she loved. The fascinating Colonel Mustang would not escort the fair lady away from the happiest day of her life and Riza definitely would not fall in love with the arrogant man in the corner.

The passing silence only affirmed the Priest's request. Apparently everyone approved. He would continue.

The back of my mind was throbbing, and my throat was clogged. I couldn't make a noise unless I cleared my throat first. It didn't matter though; I wasn't going to be talking in the middle of the ceremony. It was still a painful feeling to put up with.

The rings are exchanged and Better-than-Roy-Mustang slips it over your white glove. A pain rings in my heart. I wanted to see your hand one last time without that damn ring.

The crowd cheers fantastically as Mr. Handsome ravishes your face. Idiot. The ceremony is hosted for romantic atmospheric purposes. Not for mouth rape. I'd rip his tongue out now if I had the change. If only you weren't so happy, I'd just do it now.

The marriage is over. Adjournment for cakes and drinks are announced and the happy couple leads their way back down the aisle. I debate moving, but decide against it. I'm leaving now, and I want to see you one last time before I go.

You're holding onto his middle as his arm wraps around your waist. You smile adorably. My eyes catch the light because you turn towards me: that man hidden in the dark. And suddenly your smile melts. Your head turns slowly as I smile for your happy day. I send you a short wave and your transfixed, leaving the church in quite a daze.

I can't help but chuckle softly, as I turn towards the doorless church wall.

"Omedetou, Riza." I whisper while I walk towards the solid wall.

Congratulations from a dead man.

* * *

2nd Optional Ending:

"Omedetou, Riza." I whisper, turning to leave by the back door but am interrupted by a mop of blonde hair. I look down to face the Fullmetal Alchemist in a smart fitting tux.

"Roy." He starts. Screw formality, he's known me long enough. I nod, acknowledging his presence. He stares momentarily before trying again. "You're not still hung up on her, are you?" I smile softly. Edward is 19 now and still cannot believe my infatuation has lasted this long.

"It's alright, Edward." I say simply. I cannot change what has happened. I shouldn't dwell on her any longer. Edward blinks at me. No you didn't mishear me. He sighs and scratches the back of his head in a slightly stressed manner.

"You know," he says smugly, looking up to meet my questioning gaze. "It might look a little awkward to leave now, but whatd'ya say to becoming good friends with the bartender?" I give a reluctant laugh, but ponder Edward's logic. He does have a point, leaving now would be too awkward. I feel a tug at my lips.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Edward grins, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me towards the bar-stand. My hollow heart feels a little lighter with Edward's company, I decide as Edwards slaps his money on the table demanding the drinks with a wild grin.

We clink our glasses to the bride, and down them. We order a second, clinking again to the health of the bride. I order a third because I know I can take it, even if Edward can't he politely does the same.

Again, we touch glasses to the bride and I drink despite the fact I'm getting no more replenished because I'm loosing the water through my fogging eyes. Another one down and I'm holding up another glass. Edward politely taps his empty glass against mine and I'm drowning in this alcohol.

"To the health of the bride." I say as Edward holds me steady. I down it, but feel my eyes grow heavy and I lower myself towards the counter. Edward arranges me more comfortably as I pass out into the sweet dark oblivion. The last thing I register is Edward's smooth glove on my cheek and I lose consciousness to the soft touch.

* * *

So yes, my original idea was for Roy to be a ghost, but then I thought, "What if Edward could cheer him up? He's bound to be at the wedding." And I stuck him in as the 2nd optional ending. Although not he's not exactly Riza…he's more or less there to get Roy through this dark period. I find them absolutely adorable. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review! Oh and, which ending did you like better? Thanks! 


End file.
